


Spinach and Strawberry Salad

by Jayne L (JayneL)



Category: Elementary (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneL/pseuds/Jayne%20L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cosmictuesdays prompted: "Castiel meets Joan and Sherlock - and is immediately taken in by Clyde.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinach and Strawberry Salad

Sherlock stood motionless in the doorway to the kitchen for five silent seconds before declaring, "This man is not an FBI agent."

Joan rolled her eyes. "No kidding. I said he introduced himself as FBI, not that he actually was." The man standing on the far side of the kitchen--'Agent Swift', as he'd introduced himself--seemed not to be paying their conversation any mind, focused instead on watching Clyde polish off the remains of yesterday's salad. Joan lowered her voice anyway. "I'd be surprised if he could produce _any_ valid government-issued ID, much less a real badge."

Sherlock's attention darted over the so-called Swift again, lingering shrewdly on the balding leather badge wallet held absently in his hand and his backwards-hanging tie. "And yet, you have given him access to our home and our tortoise. Why?"

"He said he wanted to talk to us about our investigation into the disappearances. I thought it couldn't hurt." The arched brow Sherlock gave her told Joan he'd thought the same thing: whoever this man really was--however he was connected to the sudden disappearance of a televangelist, two of his production staff, and six members of his audience during a live taping--he'd probably unintentionally give them more in the direction and content of his questions than they would ever give him in their answers.

"Ms Watson didn't give me access to the tortoise. I introduced myself." Sherlock and Joan turned back to Swift to find him watching them from across the room, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "In the course of my duties, I tend to encounter cats. Clyde's relative gregariousness is very refreshing." He looked down at Clyde again as if drawn by something more than the quiet munching of slightly-wilted greens. After gazing attentively for a beat, he tilted his head and said, "You're welcome."

"Very well, then. Agent." Sherlock over-enunciated his consonants, his eyebrow still very arch as he entered the kitchen and approached their visitor. "You have questions for us about our investigation?"

"Not anymore, no." Swift looked up again, his expression apologetic. "It's true, I'm not really a federal agent. Impersonation of some form of law enforcement is usually standard procedure, but since my arrival, I've been informed that my ruse is unlikely to withstand your observational and deductive abilities."

Joan blinked. After a silent but busy moment, Sherlock asked, very precisely, "Informed by whom?"

"By Clyde. We may have only just met, but he's been very helpful."

"I'm sorry--" Joan held up one arresting hand. Beside her, Sherlock stared at Swift like the man's very existence was an affront to his sensibilities. "--you're not FBI, you admit that impersonating law enforcement is a usual thing for you, and you want us to believe you can communicate with animals. Who are you?"

"My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord. The people who disappeared have been possessed by fallen angels and are unlikely to be found via human methods of investigation." A long pause greeted his pronouncements. Castiel looked from Joan to Sherlock and back again, then added, just as earnestly, "Clyde also said there are bees on the roof. When we've finished 'talking shop', may I be introduced?"


End file.
